Me without you
by SupercatGrant
Summary: Kara part, Cat réagit mal. Je voulais voir ce que ça donnait si pour une fois c'était Cat qui restait et Kara qui partait, en espérant que cela vous plaira !


«Je ne peux pas Cat, je suis désolée, on se retrouvera, _pleurait Kara_

\- Kara s'il te plait, _avait supplié Cat_

\- Ma décision est prise _, avait durement affirmée Kara_ , c'est fini.»

* * *

Cat était allongée dans son lit, se ressassant les derniers évènements. L'arrivée de Mon-El, la nouvelle invention de Maxwell, mais surtout, sa rupture avec Kara. Et c'était dur. Cat s'était toujours promis de ne jamais succomber aux méandres de l'amour, à ses douleurs, mais elle aimait Kara de tout son être et était incapable de surmonter ça, profitant de l'absence de son fils pour se lamenter en se nourrissant exclusivement de glace, comme le faisait Kara. Tout semblait la ramener à elle, et pourtant, elle était partit.

«Cat? C'est moi, ouvres la porte, _dit une voix_

\- Alex, pars s'il te plaît

\- J'ai promis de prendre soin de toi alors, laisses moi entrer

\- C'est un peu tordu de sa part de s'inquiéter de mes besoins alors qu'elle est partit, _s'énerva Cat en ouvrant brusquement la porte_

\- Tu sais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, _souffla Alex entrant dans la pièce_

\- On a toujours le choix, _siffla Cat en fusillant Alex du regard_

\- C'était sa vie, ou ta mort, Cat, tu sais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, _souffla Alex_

\- On aurait put trouver une solution ! Il y a toujours d'autres solutions ! Elle n'a pas réfléchi, et elle a préféré fuir que d'affronter le problème, se donnant directement à lui plutôt que de se battre, _hurla Cat sous les effets de l'alcool_

\- Elle va revenir, Hank est avec elle, _rassura Alex en s'approchant de la femme_

\- Elle n'avait pas à rompre avec moi, j'aurai supporté tout ça avec elle, _grinça Cat_

\- Kara t'aime, elle avait besoin de te savoir libre au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose, les choses n'allaient plus très bien entre vous à cause de Mon-El, il est partit mais elle s'en veut que tu ai put croire qu'elle l'aimait, elle pensait bien faire, _dit Alex en tirant Cat contre elle_

\- Elle n'avait pas à faire ça, _chuchota Cat_ , elle n'avait pas à faire ça, _répéta-t-elle_

\- Ca va aller Cat, on va surmonter ça.»

* * *

Le lendemain, Cat n'alla toujours pas travailler, se contentant de tout faire de chez elle. Elle y passait approximativement une heure laissant le relais à James.

Cat passait chaque jour sur son balcon, enroulée dans un plaid en octobre, derrière sa baie vitrée en novembre, un verre de whisky toujours à portée de main. Carter lui, assistait à cela sans rien dire, profitant de la présence d'Alex presque tous les jours, Cat feintait d'être heureuse et rassurait son fils. Mais lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné, elle rejoignait le fauteuil devant la baie vitrée, attendant silencieusement un signe, espérant secrètement qu'elle revienne. La fatigue avait prit possession de son corps durant ses nombreux mois, sans nouvelles de Kara, elle en dormait terriblement mal.

* * *

Elle avait reprit le travail de chez elle depuis quelques jours, profitant des vacances de Noël et de la présence de Carter pour se replonger dans le travail. Elle prit connaissance des derniers gros titre du journal, demandant où Supergirl était, Maxwell disparu, Supergirl est-elle morte ? Claquant son ordinateur elle se servit un café et s'installa devant la baie vitrée, rejointe par Carter qui enroula ses bras autour de son bras, sa tête sur son épaule.

«Elle va revenir maman, _promis Carter_ , elle me l'a promis.»

* * *

Dans deux jours c'était Noël, c'est la première fois qu'elle le fêtait sans Kara, depuis 3 ans du moins. Et elle ressentait un vide la submerger, une douleur atroce prendre part de son être. Et c'est ce jour ci qu'elle réalisa que Kara était partit, la laissant seule avec Carter. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit autant de douleur, tombant au sol, les larmes inondèrent son visage. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Alors, Carter fit ce qu'il semblait bon, il tenta d'abord d'appeler Kara et lui laissa un message, puis il appela Alex, qui arriva quelques minutes après.

«Cat, _souffla Alex en courant près de la jeune femme_ , viens là, _dit-elle l'asseyant contre elle_

\- J'y arrive plus Alex, ça fait si mal, _chuchota-t-elle la respiration saccadée par les sanglots_

\- Tu ne vas pas abandonner, il en est hors de question, fermes les yeux, et penses seulement à Carter, respire calmement, _ordonna Alex tendrement en berçant Cat_ , Maggie occupes toi de Carter s'il te plaît, _demanda Alex_

\- On va aller faire un tour, _prévint Maggie_ , vient Carter, _sourit-elle_

\- Attends, _dit-il s'approchant de sa mère_ »

Carter étreignit sa mère et lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait, il comprenait la douleur de sa mère et il espérait secrètement que Kara allait tenir sa promesse, qu'en l'appelant à ce numéro seulement en cas d'extrême urgence, elle reviendrait. Il espérait que ça serait un cas d'extrême urgence pour elle.

* * *

Quelqu'un sonna, personne n'ouvrit. Quelqu'un toqua, Alex se leva. La porte s'ouvrit et Alex crut tomber dans les pommes, se rattrapant au chambranle de la porte. Kara se tenait là, devant elle, son état semblait similaire à celui de Cat. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et lui indiqua la chambre du doigt, Hank fit son apparition à l'entrée alors que Kara se dirigeait à la chambre, la mission était un succès, ils avaient réussi depuis plusieurs jours mais étaient restés sur les lieux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait plus de problèmes. Alex sourit, tout allait enfin s'arranger. Le cœur lourd, elle s'installa avec Hank au salon de Cat et discutèrent.

* * *

Kara entra dans la chambre, peu sûre d'elle. Cat était allongée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, avec ce qui semblait être l'un des pyjamas de l'héroïne contre elle, malgré tout, Kara sourit tendrement. Culpabilisant pour toute la douleur qu'elle avait fait subir à Cat, d'après Carter.

Elle s'assied au bord du lit, déposant délicatement sa main sur la joue de Cat.

«Kara.. _chuchota Cat_

\- Je suis là, _rassura Kara_

\- Kara ? _Questionna la jeune femme plus réveillée que la première fois_

\- La mission est terminée, je suis de retour à la maison, et, Carter m'a appelé, _avoua-t-elle_ , je lui avais donné un numéro spécial, seulement en cas d'extrême urgence, _souffla-t-elle_

\- Cas d'extrême urgence ? _Demanda Cat trop faible et fatiguée pour s'énerver contre Kara_

\- Toi, _admis Kara_ , il m'a tout raconté, combien c'était difficile, combien tu souffrais, je suis venue dès que j'ai vu son message, _continua la jeune femme caressant la joue de la femme_

\- Tu es de retour ? _Demanda Cat, les larmes aux yeux_

\- Seulement si tu veux que je revienne, _dit Kara timidement_

\- Ne pars plus jamais, _souffla Cat en se plongeant dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme_ , ne me fais plus jamais ça, ne nous fait plus jamais ça, _murmura Cat contre le cou de Kara_

\- Je te le promets Cat, tu m'as manqué, _dit Kara en la serrant contre elle et en s'allongeant_

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, tu vas bien ? _Demanda finalement Cat_

\- Maintenant oui, et c'est tout ce qui compte, _souffla Kara se permettant enfin d'embrasser la jeune femme_ , je vais prendre soin de toi, je t'en fais la promesse

\- Je te fais confiance.»

Et c'est sur ces quelques mots qu'elles s'endormirent, sachant pertinemment qu'elles allaient devoir parler de tout ça, mais elles ne s'en inquiétaient pas, l'avenir était à elles.


End file.
